(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water pitcher which is used to pour cold water into cups or glasses.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a water pitcher includes a pitcher body having an upper opening and a pouring lip, and an integrated cover to seal the upper opening. The cover includes a pouring cutout for pouring water and a window for refilling water and ice cubes. The pouring cutout for pouring water is located with respect to the pouring lip and is included to form a restricted region connecting interior and exterior of the water pitcher for preventing the ice cubes from leaving the water pitcher therefrom. The window for refilling water and ice cubes is located opposite to the pouring cutout for allowing water and ice cubes (for example, those of 1-2 cm long in each dimension) to go therethrough. While pouring the water of the water pitcher into a cup or a glass via the pouring cutout of the cover and the pouring lip of the pitcher body, the ice cubes can be retained inside the water pitcher by the restricted region formed by the pouring cutout.
Nevertheless, the cover of the conventional water pitcher is usually welded onto the pitcher body, so that the removal of the cover from the pitch body is impossible. Thus, it is infeasible to cleanse the interior bottom of the pitcher body.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a water pitcher whose interior can be easily cleaned.
The water pitch of the present invention as stated in claim 1 includes a pitcher body for accommodating water and ice cubes and a removable cover. The pitcher body has an upper opening and a pouring lip. The cover resting upon the upper opening has a pouring cutout for pouring water and a window for refilling water and ice cubes. By mating the pitcher body and the cover, a restricted pouring region can be formed by the pouring lip of the pitcher body and the pouring cutout of the removable cover. The restricted pouring region can be used to connect the interior and the exterior of the water pitcher and is used to prevent the ice cubes from leaving the water pitcher while pouring the water. The window for refilling water and ice cubes is located opposite to the pouring cutout. The water pitcher of the present invention is characterized in that the cover is removable from the upper opening of the pitcher body.
By contacting the interior stopper of the pitcher body with the respective stopper of the cover, the opening potion of the cover can align with the pouring lip of the pitcher body.
All these objects are achieved by the water pitcher described below.